Marisha Ray
This page is about the actor. For the character from a one-shot campaign, see Marisha Ray (character). ) Louisville, Kentucky |died = |nationality = American |profession = *Voice actress *Creative director |critroleworks = |twitter = @Marisha_Ray |instagram = marisha_ray |facebook = |youtube = Marisha Ray |website = https://www.marisharay.com/ }} Marisha Ray is a voice actress who plays Beauregard, a human monk, on Critical Role. She played Keyleth, a half-elf druid, in the first campaign. She was also the Dungeon Master for and . Before the first campaign, Marisha played another D&D game with the same Dungeon Master, Matthew Mercer. Also before the first campaign, she was in another pen-and-paper RPG game with fellow voice actor and player Taliesin Jaffe. She has also played a tabletop version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Marisha helped Matt host the first pre-stream session of the campaign that later became Critical Role, which was supposed to be a one-time game. She did not play as a character in that particular session. Upon joining the campaign, Marisha assigned Keyleth's lowest stat to Charisma and played her as very introverted, which worked well because Marisha didn't know the other players well and decided to reflect that uncertainty in her character. Marisha has the honor of being the first player to roll a natural 20 on Critical Role, which she rolled for a performance check while in the shape of a bear, trying to save Trinket from a bar fight. When asked if she could be any character, Marisha chose Scanlan or Pike. Marisha's Player Characters Main Storyline * Keyleth, half-elf druid (The Campaign of Vox Machina) * Beauregard, human monk (Campaign 2) One-Shots and Special Episodes * Edna, human wizard ( ) * Snizzler, goblin alchemist ( ) * Sudis Alifehr ( ) * Marisha Ray (character), human monk ( ) * Marisha Ray (vampire) ( ) * Rhinestone, raccoon ( ) * Cranberry Stockings ( ) * Alexandra Elise O'Neil, world traveler and smuggler ( ) 'Episodes DMed by Marisha' * * * Trivia * On Talks Machina, the host Brian Wayne Foster likes to "#ThankMyGuests" with names that are either mispronounced or wordplay that sounds close to their names. Here are the names for Marisha Ray so far: ** Marsha Ray ** Felicia Ray ** Marsha Roy ** Martrisha Rave ** Martrisha Roy ** Melinda Blaze ** Patrisha Glaze ** Moesha Ray ** Happy National Barista Day ** Mariska Haritray ** Melissa Cray ** No Dish Array ** Marisha’s Blazed ** Marriage on the Way ** Charisma Nay ** Mouthful to Say ** Goldfisha Spray ** Marriage Is Cray ** Martial Arts Yay ** My Fists Are Bae ** Marishka Heart Away ** Fall in a Pit No Way ** In Carpets For Days ** Monk Shit For Days ** Monks Don't Play ** Gimme the Dish, Okay? ** Not Good with Kids, Okay? External Links * Critical Role's Marisha Ray: In the name of the Circle of the Moon, I will punish you! (October 1, 2015) * Critical Role's Marisha Ray: Where you've heard (an seen) her before (February 17, 2016) * Marisha's Reddit AMA (August 2, 2017) References Category:People Category:Cast Category:Dungeon Masters